Version History
=Android= 10 July 2014 1.2.49 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 27 June 2014 1.2.48 Updates: [1] * New Hero: Moltanica, grade: Legendary ** The new Hero Moltanica cannot be hired in the game and can only be acquired through events. * Added a “save plan” function in Edit Mode. Up to 3 plans can be saved. * Added an event interface under “More Events!” Adjustments: * Improved the battle system for the Guild Boss. When Heroes' die in battle, they’ll battle again without reviving. Two new magic have been added to battle as well. Invincible: Grants Invincibility to Heroes' for 8 secs. Invigorate: Increases ATK by 30% for 10 secs. Reward calculation adjustments: Once the event is over, if the Guild Boss was not defeated, Honor Badges will be distributed based on the total damage dealt by the player. If the Guild Boss was defeated, the rewards will be even better. When the Guild Boss is defeated, other members of the guild who are still in battle can still receive rewards normally. * Fixed the display issue of the Guild Boss prompt. * Fixed the issue where waves were skipped in Heroes Trial. 05 June 2014 1.2.47 New Additions http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=139560&extra=page%3D1 * The Heroes Trial. This new feature is similar to Here Be Monsters and shares the same entrance. You’ll need at least 3,000 Might to enter this deadly contest. You’ll get one entry every six hours. You can accumulate up to 6 total entries. Description: There are 12 Heroes Trials in all. A random Hero will attack your base in each trial. Defeat this invader within the time limit to win either Honor Badges, Gems, or Heroes! *The Quest Board. You’ll receive Quests based on your Might. You can accept Quests by tapping the Quest Board next to the entrance of Here Be Monsters. The Quest Board can be activated once you have a Lv7 Town Hall. *'Edit Mode': It’s now easier to edit your base with the new Edit Mode! Adjustments *Fixed a bug that caused Title reward issues. *Fixed a bug in the Chat button. 23 May 2014 1.2.46 *Fixed crashing issue - Works with Bluestacks again 21 May 2014 1.2.45 *Fixed crashing issue - WARNING! This version is not working with Bluestacks 10 May 2014 1.2.44 *Fixed crashing issue 05 May 2014 1.2.43 *Fixed crashing issue 03 May 2014 1.2.42 *Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance 29 April 2014 1.2.41 *fixed the blackscreen issue (source) 28 April 2014 1.2.4 Added: * New Hero – Minotaur Chieftain '''Grade: Legendary Skill: '''Body Slam Effect: ' '''Targets xx random ground units, dealing xx% DMG, inflicting stun for x secs, reducing Energy by xx% * Mail system. Rewards will be sent to your mailbox in the future. * 6th Hero Base was added! * Can only be got by spending 900$ via TapJoy offers. Adjustments: * We added a feature that makes it easier to to '''add Friends' or invite other Clashers to your Guild ! * The maximum level for Garrison effects is now set to Lv 7. * Fixed a bug that affected the cooldown time of the Paladin’s skill Divine Shield. * Increased the maximum Heroes Altar slots to 60. * We added a feature that lets you go to a specific page on the Rankings menu. * We added new rewards for the "Total Gems bought" achievement under the "Earn Gems " menu and increased the Honor Badge rewards as well. * If you can’t find a suitable target on a raid, we’ll create a clone of another online Clasher for your opponent. This won’t affect the cloned player’s resources. * Enhanced animation graphics for Garrison towers and reduced vibration frequency. * Increased Arena Hero limit to 6! The number of Heroes Bases in your Castle won’t affect this. You can still deploy up to 6 Heroes even if you only have 1 Hero Base. 27 March 2014 1.2.39 Added: *New Hero Immortep '''Grade: Legendary (purple)' (Can be hired with Gems or with 7500 Shards ) Skill: '''Storm of Seth' Effect: Surrounds Immortep within a sandstorm for x secs. Has a chance to deal xxx% DMG and inflict Coma for x sec. to units within the sandstorm. (Every 0.2 seconds, has a 20% chance of triggering) Note: *The new Hero, Immortep may not display or work correctly if the game has not been updated to the latest version. 500 free Gems after the maintenance 21 March 2014 1.2.38 Adjustments and Fixes: *Fixed an issue that allowed third party programs to run wild. No more wild running. Especially by the pool! *The combat selection roster at the bottom of the screen has been changed to show Heroes first. *You’ll get 2 confirmation prompts before selling Decorations. No more, no less. Well one less. *The interface will now have a chat bubble indicator for the "Here Be Monsters " and "Challenge A Boss " activities, similar to the Arena, indicating availability of the activities. *Hero Skill and Talent portraits have been updated. They wanted to show off their good side. *Updated the Battle Reports for Raids , Dungeon , Arena Battles , and Here Be Monsters battles. *The Daily Reward feature has been updated into a calendar format. We finally hammered out the Y2K issue. *Castle Clash will no longer be supported by mobile device emulation programs that allow you to play Castle Clash on a computer. Note: *After this update, the Replay feature will not record Raids or Arena Battles that occur between players who are on running the game on different patch versions. *The latest version of Castle Clash will be incompatible with the new “ART” run time setting from Android 4.4 KitKat. Users running Android 4.4 devices with ART can continue to play Castle Clash by changing their run time settings to the Dalvik mode. Support for ART Run time will be released in a future update. New *To ensure a smoother experience, the default settings for Android 2.4 and earlier users will not allow you to see special effects in battle. If you want to see these effects, toggle your in-game display settings to low. 200 free Gems after the maintenance 07 March 2014 1.2.37 Big Fixes! *You can now vote for yourself and to disband the Guild as well. *The Heroes Bases’ display has been fixed. New Enhancements! *Enhanced graphics for ground displays. Exciting New Content! *Introducing the all-new Nobility Titles! Earn your titles for chances to win daily rewards and affect your Heroes’ abilities in the Arena! *All new Login Rewards have been added. Tap the giftbox to open this feature. *Increase your Army Camp's level to reduce the time it takes to hire new Troops. Higher Levels! *The limits for''' Here Be Monsters have increased from '''4 to 6'! *Players will be prompted when upgrading their high-level Towers. 400 free Gems after the maintenance 21 February 2014 1.2.35 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 13 February 2014 1.2.34 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 12 February 2014 1.2.33 Exciting New Content! * New Hero: 'Cupid 'Grade: '''Legendary '''Skill: '''Cupid's Arrow '''Effect: Increases friendly heroes'energy by xx and DMG by xx%. (Can only be rolled with gems) * New Valentine’s Day decorations to spice up your village! * New Heroes' statues give your village that triumphant feel! Adjustments * Fixed Arena Rankings. * 24 hour cooldown added for Guild creation. * Fixed a bug that caused Castle Clash to crash by searching for Guilds. * Removed the winter snow. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes' to freeze. * A notice will appear in the Guild channel once the Guild Boss is summoned. * All Guild buildings will display a symbol once the Guild Boss is summoned. * World chat and guild invitations will be temporarily disabled. * Removed the FR verison. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 30 January 2014 1.2.32 * fixed some bugs 200 free Gems after the maintenance 26 January 2014 1.2.31 * World chat and guild invitations have been temporarily disabled 22 January 2014 1.2.30 Content Updates: Updated: * Heroes' display * Building design * Dungeon's map display * Walls design Adjustment: * UI details 21 January 2014 1.2.28 Content Updates: * Updated the UI (User Interface). * The UI you're seeing on our latest version is a temporary UI, we will be making adjustments to it subsequently. * Increased the HP of Tier 2 and Tier 3 units. * Added the 'Grizzly Reaper Hero Grade: Legendary. Skill: Soul Harvest Effect: Deals xxx% DMG to x units on the battlefield and restores HP equal to xx% damage dealt. (Can be bought for 7,000 shard ). * You can now lock Heroes' to prevent them from being consumed. * Server Time will now be displayed on the UI. * Cannon and Magic Towers are now more powerful. * Heroes' now gain a HP boost when fighting in the Arena. * Battle Replays will now have a Fast Forward option. * Three new talents have been added: # Life Drain: Recover HP each time the Hero makes an attack. # Enlighten: Hero earns more EXP from battles. # Bulwark: ATK and Max HP increased when in battle. Fixed * Fixed a game crash bug and other issues caused by Heroes dying while Revive effects are taking place. * Fixed several issues that affected certain talents like Guardian Angel. * Fixed: Issues caused by "Hacking" * Fixed: Issues caused by linking/switching accounts 200 Gems as our maintenance reward and a 500 Gems compensation for the inconvenience caused by recent issues. 27 December 2013 1.2.27 Fixed * Fixed "Guardian Angel" BUG. * Fixed display error shown on "Here Be Monsters" battle reports. * Only display Might rankings for top 1 million players 200 free Gems after the maintenance 20 December 2013 1.2.26 Adjustment * Walls no longer count towards a player's Might . * Hero contribution to a player's Might will be increased. * A confirmation prompt will be added when a player requests to join a Guild. * Flags Credit costs now cost the same for all Guild members. * Reduced the opponent’s Health in the "Challenge a Boss" activity. Tier 2 and Tier 3 Bosses are coming soon. New Features * Added the Here Be Monsters feature. * A cool down timer will now be displayed on screen after leaving a Guild. * Added Honor Pack to the Shop. Grants 1,000 Honor Badges for 50 Gems . Each player can only buy it once per day. * Added "Daily Top-Up" to the Earn Gems menu. Buy 230 Gems to earn this daily achievement and win 30 Shards . * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. New members will no longer be automatically added to the Guild upon reaching the Might requirement.Instead Guild leaders must now approve the application. This feature can be turned off or on in the Guild management window. * Additional positions added to the Guild system. #'Vice-Leader': Has access to all functions of the Guild system except for disbanding the Guild. (Can only be appointed by the Guild Leader) #'Elder': Able to invite players into the Guild. Christmas Content: * Castle Clash will be updated with the new Christmas theme. * Added Christmas Tree and Snowman Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heroes: #'Triton' Grade: Elite ''' Skill: '''Atlantic Doom '''Effect: While in effect reduces the healing effectiveness of all enemies. #Atlanticore: Grade: '''Legendary Skill: Spectacular Scales Effect: While in effect reflects all incoming damage back at its source. #'Snowzilla': Grade: Legendary '''Skill: '''Snowball Fight Effect: While in effect causes one nearby enemy to become Slowed and take damage every 0.5 seconds. Fixed: * Fixed an issue that allowed the Pumpkin Duke's skill "Celebrate" to stack. * Fixed an issue where a Guild’s Might doesn’t correspond with the total might of its members. * Fixed the issue where the Magic "Guardian Angel" was unable to affect the Succubus's skill. * Fixed the issue where the incorrect Guild Name for a player is displayed on their banners. * Increased Snowzilla's Base ATK. * Snowzilla's skill "Snowball Fight" will no longer be able to attack walls. * Fixed a bug that causes revived Heroes' to freeze up. Christmas is just around the corner. Every Castle Clasher is getting a gift of goodies to make this the merriest of months! Our holiday presents will be sent straight to your account after the next maintenance. No collection is needed! 1. 300 Gems 2. 300 Shards 3. 3,000 Honor Badges 13 December 2013 1.2.25 *New Update for Castle Clash Christmas theme *'3 '''New Heroes' were about to unfold *fixed some bugs 17 November 2013* 1.2.24 *fixed some bugs 13 November 2013 1.2.23 New Features: #The new 'Guilds' system has officially launched. You can now create or join guilds. Guilds provide great benefits to you and your army and access to wild events. #The main interface appearance has been greatly improved. #A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. Modifications: #The Talent refresh feature has been improved. #Halloween is over. The pumpkins have gone home and the cute Slimes are back. But the 'Pumpkin Duke' can still be drawn with Gems ! 31 October 2013 1.2.21 Added: *‘Skip’ button to the Tutorial. Changes: *You can now access a building’s functions while it’s leveling up. Defensive towers that leveling up can’t use the “Upgrade” function to switch types. *Fixed an issue where the 'Succubus' Hero had a slower-than-intended attack rate. *Fixed an issue where battle reports weren’t sent if an error occurred during battle. *Fixed an issue where opponents couldn’t be selected in the Arena during prolonged connection issues. *When using the “Talent Refresh” feature, you’ll be prompted to confirm your request to replace the existing Talent. *Fixed an issue where time wasn’t displayed in the chat window. *Fixed: Bugs causing abnormal data during battles *Adjustments: Crash during battles *Fixed: Heroes' with Sprint talent not affected by' Pumpkin Duke’s skill "Celebrate" 24 October 2013 1.2.19 *Fixed some bugs *Pumpkin Duke's skill bug. *Bug causing game to crash when upgrading Heroes. *Bug causing game to crash during the linking of accounts. *Changed '''Pirate Captain to Pumpkin Duke 23 October 2013* 1.2.18 Added *2 New Heroes were added: Pirate Captain and''' Ice Demon''' Fixes *Fixed some bugs 18 October 2013* 1.2.17 Simplifying account linking process 11 October 2013* 1.2.16 Heroes' Talents have been fixed 27 September 2013* 1.2.14 New features! *New Heroes' were about to unfold! *Buy Gems to earn FREE Honor Badges ! *Invite your friends to win Awesome rewards! 19 September 2013* 1.2.12 Changes and Fixes *Arena - if an opponent is no longer on the Opponents List, when his/her rank changed, a pop-up message will appear and list will refresh *Bugs for Hero Shards redemption page rollback fixed *Bugs for Hero data errors that occured in battle was fixed *Bugs for Hero fusion was fixed 15 September 2013* 1.2.11 Added *Instant Replay in the Arena and Raids Battle. *Arena Rankings - Displays the ranks and corresponding rewards for all players 6 September 2013* 1.2.1 Fixed Battle Descriptions (Fixed the errors in skill Descriptions, e.g. Champion: Skill causes dizziness for 3 secs 23 August 2013* 1.1.7 Added *Personal Messaging were added *Block Players on chat *Hero Base Upgraded Effects: Each level increases the assigned Heroes' attributes by x% Changes *Repaired bugs encountered during battle *Revised Spell costs. 9 August 2013* 1.1.5 Update *There will now be a system prompt to Consume one or more: #High grade #Skill level 2 and above #Level 2 and above heroes *Fallen heroes, can now be revived by clicking on them. Fixes *All heroes can now attack Air Units *The Angel and Spirit Mage are now ranged. 4 August 2013* 1.1.1 Added *Raided Player log alert *Prompts Hero Talent "refresh" marked (re-rolling talents) *Hero Upgradable talents when refreshed. Changes *Troops damage to Heroes' raised to 65% *Heroes' ranking display Fixed *Arena ranking bugs fixed *Bugs Gold error for the Level 10 Basic Tower upgrade fixed *Bugs for Honor Badges deduction for newbies 1 August 2013* 1.0.9 *The defending Army's casualties will no longer disappear after the battle ends *Increased the penalty for defeat when attacking other players. Penalty will be based on the difference in Might between Defender and Attacker. *Increased the revival time for Level 40+ Heroes from level x 10 secs to level x 15 secs. 29 July 2013* 1.0.8 Update initiated with Castle clash for the version 1.0.8 * - may not be exact date =iOS= 19 June 2014 1.3.2 New Additions: * The Heroes Trial * The Quest Board * Edit Mode * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 19 May 2014 1.3.1 * Introducing the new Minotaur Chieftain Hero! * The sixth Hero Base is added. * Increased Arena Hero limit to 6. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 04 April 2014 1.3.0 * New Hero: Immortep * The Daily Reward feature has been updated into a calendar format. * Hero Skill and Talent portraits have been updated. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 21 March 2014 1.2.9 * New Hero: Cupid * New Nobility Titles * All new Login Rewards have been added. * Fixed Arena Rankings. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes to freeze. 26 February 2014 1.2.8 * Fixed crash issues related to Arena and Battles due to multi-language settings. 18 February 2014 1.2.7 * Updated the UI (User Interface). * New Hero: Grizzly Reaper . * Thee new talents have been added: Life Drain, Enlighten and Bulwark. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 18 January 2014 1.2.6 * Added the Here Be Monsters feature. * Increased Snowzilla's Base ATK. * Snowzilla's skill will no longer be able to attack walls. * Fixed a bug that causes revived Heroes to freeze up. * World chat and guild invitations have been temporarily disabled. 18 December 2013 1.2.5 * Castle Clash will be updated with the new Christmas theme. * Added Christmas Tree and Snowman Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heroes. * Additional positions added to the Guilds system. * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. * Fix some bugs. 14 December 2013 1.2.4 * A new interactive guild system for players to unite and fight; * A new challenging boss instance for endless Honor Badges; * Two new skillful heroes: Pumpkin Duke and Ice Demon; * A new dynamic game interface. Here are some new adjustments as well: *When using the "Talent Refresh" feature, players will be prompted for confirmation if they wish to replace their existing Talent. *Players can now access the functions of a building while it is Leveling Up. (Defensive towers that are in the process of Leveling Up cannot use the "Upgrade" function to switch types.) *A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. 19 November 2013 1.2.3 * Improved account switching function: players may now switch between Game Center accounts freely. 06 November 2013 1.2.2 * Various bug fixes 25 October 2013 1.2.1 * Fix for Gem purchase and delivery issue; * Link account & switch account functions. After the update, please check and confirm your Game Center account before entering the game. The system will link the game to your account automatically. 22 October 2013 1.2.0 content to display